Purgatory Can Do Things To Ya
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: Happens somewhere after the events of Mother 3. Pokey/Porky, now contained in the Absolutely Safe Capsule (ASC), recollects his thoughts on what he has done in the past and why. This leads him to discovering how this mess all started. Rated T for minor depression and suicidal thoughts later on. Please consider checking out some of my other stories, as well as reviewing them. Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Contemplation

_Hello, All! I've finally been able to post this story! It's been sitting in my doc folder for , like, 2 weeks (literally)! This is going to be my first attempt at a darker story, so *turns off lights and holds a flashlight up to his gace* You wanna get nuts? Fine, LETS GET NUTS!_

 _Chapter 1_

 _This purgatory_... It's unbearable... It's... Oh who am I kidding... You deserve this... You murdered that sissy's brother. You created that horrible beast that killed his mom. It ALL YOUR FAULT! You're a horrible murderer! Sigh... Why couldn't you just be normal? Maybe...just maybe, you could've had some friends...could've had someone to be with... Pokey WHY?! Did you HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS YOU DO?! I hate myself! Why?! WHY?! WHY DID I DO THOSE THINGS? WHERE DID IT ALL GO WRONG?! ...wait...what is this perspiration dripping from my eyes? Could it be?! No! I'm NOT crying! Evil overlords DO NOT CRY! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER POKEY! YOU'RE AN EVIL OVERLORD, NOT A BOY! Well...what do I know? I could be still considered a boy. I can't even remember how old I am... The last birthday I remember was when I turned 12. The day before...it all happened... ...heh...I remember it like it was yesterday. Cheap cake from the Drug Store in Onett, only one present, which was a new pair of overalls, and then going to sleep that night...happy... It wasn't much, but I loved that day, and I actually thought my parents loved me, for once... That memory was enough for Pokey to drift off into a deep sleep...

OMG! DA FEELZ! POKEY WAS ACTUALLY HAPPY ONCE! Mind=Blown! Anyway, I hope you like this first chapter! To why this is rated T, the depression/suicidal thoughts will come later! I don't want to start this story off SUPER DARK, now do I? Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! P.S. If you got that quote in the intro, please PM me and tell me where it's from so I know that you know it. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Downfall

Hey, guys! I actually didn't think anyone would read this! ( Well ALMOST no one. :p) Id be happy to continue this! So thanks, Star, for reviewing this! (PS: Check out Star's stuff! She's really good!) Anyway, onto the chapterer!

Chapterer 2: The Beginning of The Downfall of Master P.

The Year is 199X...

Onnet, a small town in Eagleland...

Minch Residence...

A voice called out to Pokey from his dream.

"Do my bidding, boy! Heed the progress of the Chosen Four however you can!"

Pokey had just went to sleep after an eventful evening. His friend only friend, Ness, had helped him track down his little brother, Picky, after a meteor crash landed on a nearby mountain. 'Of course I ran away' he had said to his brother 'I didn't want to be blown to smitherines!' Also, the cops were there, but that wasn't what was important. Ness had learned he'd have to go an an adventure by a magical-bee-thing. Pokey was always jealous of Ness ever since he'd met him. He was jealous of how many friends he had, how good he was at baseball, and how relaxed he was in general. Pokey couldn't relax for a second, beceuse his parents would think he was being lazy and ground him. His dad was a a jerk, his mom was a shop-o-holic, and his brother was just plain annoying. Man, his life was terrible. Sure, there were some good parts of it, like his birthday recently, but... Let's just say that Ness's life was better.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted at him. "Get off your lazy butt and kill Ness!"

Thats when Pokey shot up out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. That voice...he couldn't kill his only friend. As he washed his face, he thought about where that voice came from. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ He hopped back into his bed and went to sleep.

Chapter End

Sorry Guys! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have stuff to do. (Yeah, right!) I'll make sure to make the next one longer! Bye, my buddies! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: One Thing No One Expected

Oh holy mother of cheese! I haven't updated this story in AGES! I'm so sorry to you guys who've been waiting for chapter 3 to this! I was sorta busy with….stuff… Anyway, onto this chapter! P.S.: just to be clear, this happens before chapter 2. The previous chapter wasn't the only time he heard voices. He heard voices a lot of times before, but he usually ignored it.

Chapter 3: The Voices In His Head

It was about 7 AM in the quiet town of Onett. All of the residents were rising from their peaceful slumber.

All of them, except for one Pokey Minch. A young boy of about 12, who had been kept up by a voice inside of his head, which kept telling him to do horrible things. The child could hardly keep himself awake as he sat at the breakfast table that morning, readying himself for a whole day of school work (which he was not a fan of!)

"Hey, big bro," the boy's younger brother, Picky, asked, "what's up with you? Did ya have a nightmare?"

Pokey at first thought of it as sarcasm and was prepared to beat his little bro into the ground, but then he saw a look of concern on the youth's face. Picky always tried to keep up a "tough guy" act, so this was something new to him.

Pokey smiled at his siblings and replied, "Yeah…, something like that."

"Well c'mon!" the younger exclaimed as he hastily grabbed his book bag, "we're gonna be late for school!"

The pair started down the path as the wind blowed. Their mom or dad usually drove them to school, but they had been out of town at some kind of "fancy meeting with grown-ups and grown-up things." Pfffft…. Yeah, right! Pokey knew that wasn't true. When he went to his parents room to get something, he'd seen a brochure for a beach condo sticking out of his dad's suitcase. Aw well, at least they were supposed to get back tonight!

Pokey briefly glanced down at his watch and silently muttered _"_ dang it!" under his breath.

 _7:45! There's no way we'll get there in time!_

Just then, they heard a voice behind them. The pair turned to find a boy, decked out in jeans, a yellow and blue striped shirt, and a red baseball cap running up to them. He was clutching a yellow backpack to his chest.

It was Ness, Pokey's so-called "best friend" (but also only friend).

"Guys! Hey! Wait for me!" He exclaimed as he ran. When he caught up to them, he hadn't even broken a sweat. He was, after all, captain of the town's baseball team, the Onett Rangers.

"Oh, hello Ness!" Picky said, cheerfully shaking the newcomer's hand.

Pokey only managed to grunt, "Hello Ness," before the capped boy grabbed both of the brothers by the shoulder and took off down the path.

Pokey winced in pain as Ness's grip on his shoulder tightened. He was _not_ used to being dragged behind someone who's going at Mach 10000 speed. If you get where I got the thing about "Mach 10000 speed," I LOVE YOU!)

In about ten minutes, they were at the doors to the school house with about a minute to spare. All three boys started running towards their class rooms.

Pokey just managed to reach the door as the late bell rang. _Yes! I did it!_

"Ness," the boy started to say, "we di-"

Pokey looked back at the doorway, where Ness stood on the other side, looking defeated.

Mr. McFarn, a history teacher with a known reputation of dislike towards Ness, turned his head to face the capped youth.

"Mr. Borue," the teacher said, "you're late."

"Yes." the boy replied, looking up into the teacher's eye, "I seems I am."

"And," the old man continued, pushing his glasses up on his nose and smirking, " you know the punishment for being late, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."

The professor took a piece of paper out of his desk drawer and wrote something down. He then handed the note to the red capped boy.

"Take this to Ms. Toffee in the main office.," Mr. McFarn ordered, " I'll see you after class…"

The took the note,, folded it up in his pocket, and slowly walked away.

The students in the room, including Pokey, were stunned at the scene that unfolded in front of them. Ness…in detention?! He had a perfect record, straight As, and even won the school's "Most Likely to Become a Professional Athlete" award (the school had a lot of weird awards) three-years-running! How could him, of all people, get DETENTION?

Pokey just stared out the doorway at the empty hall.

 _It's all my fault….._

End!

So, yeah. Sorry for not updating recently. I know I said I'd finish this after OKABOS was finished, but I decided I'd been keeping you guys waiting long enough! Look out for chapter 4, eventually! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: The Winter Scientist Part 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 6 of OKABOS! I realized that I need to give more attention to my other fanfics. So, for now, I'm not gonna be posting a new chapter for it until I update my other fanfics (the ones I'm actually actively writing) at least once. So, I'm posting chapter 4 for this fanfic. DEAL WITH IT! Kay, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Porky: Master of the Pigs

(This takes place after EB/Mother 2, but before Mother 3!)

His plan A had failed, but he had a new plan.

His 'master' had failed, but he was still here; still in control.

Ha ha ha… He hadn't been defeated yet!

He still had his powers. He could do whatever he wanted!

Suddenly, he had an idea. Travel back in time! To prevent Ness and his friends from even existing! Then, he could take over the world! Ha ha ha ha! It was prefect!

…..but how to do it?

Hmmmm….

Ah! He knew just the person to make him a time machine. A certain "mad scientist"- more like "old fool"- in Winters.

Yes…..his plan was fool-proof! He would become "King Porky: Master of the Pigs!"

Hee hee hee! The thought made him feel tingly inside!

End

Well, here's the 4th chapter for this fanfic. Sorry it isn't long. I don't plan for many of the chapters in this fic to be very long, since I don't really have many things to talk about until the end. (Stick around for that btw!) Anyway, I'll see ya in de next chappy! Byez!


End file.
